There has been known an image forming device including a photosensitive-member unit and a belt. The photosensitive-member unit is movable in a predetermined direction and includes a plurality of photosensitive members aligned in the predetermined direction. The belt is disposed in confrontation with the plurality of photosensitive members. The photosensitive-member unit can be pulled out of a main casing through an opening formed therein.